


Cover art for "Falling"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Cover Art, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Smitten Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: A gift for the very lovely deadoralive0013 and her wonderful fic! ♥Also on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadoralive0013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadoralive0013/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155207) by [deadoralive0013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadoralive0013/pseuds/deadoralive0013). 



> A gift for the very lovely deadoralive0013 and her wonderful fic! ♥
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](https://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/153706243424/a-gift-for-the-very-lovely-deadoralive0013-and)


End file.
